disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghost of the Mountain
September 14, 2019 |previous = The Accidental Avalanche |next = Marsh of Mystery}} "Ghost of the Mountain" is the fifty-ninth episode of the Disney Junior animated series The Lion Guard. It premiered on September 14, 2019 and is the fourth episode in the third season. Plot The Lion Guard spends their time playing in the snow until they come across a bamboo forest to which Ono remembers that a moja kwa moja stone is said to be found in the bamboo forest to which he suggests that the Guard should go through it. Upon entering the bamboo forest, Anga finds some Tuliza on a ledge for Kion as Bunga decides to get it as he falls of the ledge. Meanwhile, Bunga hears a voice saying "Sonnesen Khun" to which the voice saying it is a red panda to which the red pandas constantly chant "Sonnesen Khun" believing that the honey badger is a protector. The Lion Guard then notices the red pandas treating Bunga as a deity as Ono explains that red pandas are solitary animals to which he is curious about a whole pack of them surrounding Bunga. The Lion Guard decides to follow the red pandas where they find Bunga on his "throne". A nearby red panda named Dughi explains that Bunga is their "chosen one" who would protect them to which he explains that Bunga is "chosen" to defeat the Ghost of the Mountain. Kion introduces himself to the red pandas to which Dughi explains that Bunga cannot leave the pack until he defeats the monster. Ono tells Bunga that ghosts are not real to which everyone hears Domog nearby. Domog, the elder of the red pandas, arrives and introduces himself to the Lion Guard to which he heard the Guard introduce themselves while hiding behind bamboo. When Kion asks Domog about the Ghost of the Mountain, he tells him that one must learn the legend of the ghost of the mountain. In the legend, the ghost of the mountain scares away Domog and the red pandas and attacks them; according to it, only the Chosen One can defeat the ghost and save the red pandas. Back at the present, Domog tells the Lion Guard to keep an eye out for the ghost he talked about. He then explains that only "Sonnesen Khun" (Bunga) can defeat the monster and save the red pandas. Bunga tells Kion to know if he can fight the ghost to which Fuli explains that no ghost exists to which Beshte tells her that he must help the red pandas drive the ghost away. The Lion Guard decides to find the ghost terrorizing the red pandas and defeat it even though they are far away from the Pride Lands. Kion then asks Domog to know if he could bring the rest of the Guard to help them to which he explains that the legend did not have the Chosen One having followers to help him defeat the ghost; Domog, however, agrees to allow Bunga to bring followers to defeat the ghost. The Lion Guard decides to find and defeat the ghost the red pandas talked about. Meanwhile at the mountain, a spiritual entity bothers the group to which the Guard thinks it's a ghost passing through. After avoiding the icicles and snowfall, the "ghost" the passes through to which Anga find out that the "ghost" is actually a snow leopard to which Ono explains that a snow leopard's fur helps blend in with the snow to hide from predators. The Lion Guard decides to find and defeat the snow leopard by following its scent and its footprints. Keeping a lookout for the snow leopard, it pounces on Kion and goes past the Lion Guard as Anga corners it for the snow leopard to show itself. The snow leopard introduces herself as Chuluun, to which Kion tells her to stop pestering the red pandas to which she refuses. As Bunga tells her about the Circle of Life, Chuluun explains that she never follows it as she does devious tricks to other animals. Bunga tries to defeat her but she escapes and arrives to the bamboo forest (the paint on Bunga given by the red pandas also wears off due to him fighting Chuluun), scaring away the red pandas. As Anga notices Chuluun attacking them, the Lion Guard decides to stop Chuluun from attacking the red pandas as Chuluun returns to the mountains. Bunga then explains to Domog that the snow leopard was the ghost of the mountain. Bunga then brings the red pandas and the Lion Guard to the mountain to defeat Chuluun. Meanwhile at the mountain, Bunga tells the red pandas that they see Chuluun as Bunga tells them to stop the snow leopard as they arrive near a cliff. Bunga devises a plan to surround Chuluun while Bunga plans to finish her off. Bunga uses his stench ability to defeat Chuluun as she falls off the mountain. The red pandas praise Bunga for completing the task. Back at the bamboo forest, Domog explains that the Chosen One continues his journey to which that even though the red pandas prefer to be solitary, they can come with Bunga together whenever they must. Makini finally finds the next moja kwa moja stone in the bamboo forest the whole time. Ono then finds out that the next landmark is through the bamboo forest and around a big mountain. The Lion Guard decides to follow the path to landmark shown in the stone as the red pandas bid a farewell to the Guard and Bunga by bowing in praise. Dughi then tells Domog that the Chosen One saving the red pandas had teamwork to which Domog explains that the ghost is finally gone. Meanwhile at the mountain, Chuluun is shown to have survived her encounter against Bunga. She then approaches Makucha on his way to the Tree of Life to which he tells her to accept his offer to take revenge on the Guard as Chuluun joins Makucha's army. Cast *Max Charles as Kion *Joshua Rush as Bunga *Diamond White as Fuli *Atticus Shaffer as Ono *Dusan Brown as Beshte *Bryana Salaz as Anga *Landry Bender as Makini *Fiona Riley as Bogino *Matthew Yang King as Dughi *Clyde Kusatsu as Domog *Kimiko Glenn as Chuluun *Steve Blum as Makucha Song *"Ghost of the Mountain" pt-br:O Fantasma da Montanha Category:The Lion Guard episodes